So Long Not Goodnight – Revised
by Lilly Westella
Summary: 'Chiro smiled and turned to walk back to the super robot but stopped and looked back to see Jinmay disappearing down the road. He had a feeling like something was going to happen and considered following her.' Rated teen just to be safe. Revised version.


**So Long Not Goodnight – Revised**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jinmay smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure, Chiro. You don't need to worry about me. " Chiro mirrored her smile and took her hand in his.

"You're right, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a passionate kiss. They soon pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Well, so long and goodnight, Chiro." He smiled and shook his head slightly.

"So long? What, are you not coming back?" She giggled and shook her head as well.

"No, I'm coming back; it's just that every second I spend away from you feels like an eternity." Chiro's smile widened and he nodded.

"I feel the same way." They both smiled and kissed again. Jinmay then turned and walked away, waving as she left. Chiro smiled and turned to walk back to the super robot but stopped and looked back to see Jinmay disappearing down the road. He had a feeling like something was going to happen and considered following her.

"_No, Jinmay said she would be fine and I still need to prepare for tomorrow."_ Tomorrow it will have been two years since they had defeated the Skeleton King. Chiro was nineteen now and Jinmay had recently turned eighteen. He was planning something very special for the next day and he needed to get ready. He then left and walked back to the super robot where he immediately began preparing for the next day. He finally finished at eleven PM that night and changed into his sleeper.

He smiled as he thought about what was going to happen the next day and was soon fast asleep. He found himself having a strange dream that night. He would be walking through a black void when he'd hear something that sounded like crashing and a few screeches here and there. He would realize it was getting closer and stop to look back at it. He'd see a flash of light and the dream would start over.

***Beep, beep!*** He gasped as he sat up right looking around frantically. He soon realized it was just his alarm clock and turned it off. Chiro quickly got up and got dressed. Since it was a special occasion he decided to wear something different that day. He put on a sky blue tee-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was soon in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when he heard what sounded like the T.V. and went to see who had turned it on.

When he walked in the room he saw that the others were all in the room watching the news. Chiro wasn't sure why they were watching the news but he soon noticed what the woman on the T.V. was saying.

"The driver has been arrested and the girl was rushed to the hospital but nothing could be done to save her. She died at ten thirty last night and we have been told her family has been contacted and the funeral will be held next week. In other news..." Antauri then turned off the T.V. and turned to the others who all looked rather sad. "One of us must tell Chiro of this." The others nodded but said nothing.

After a few minutes Chiro finally said something. "What's going on?" The others all looked over at him in surprise. No one said anything for a minute but soon Antauri spoke up.

"How long have you been there?" Chiro frowned in a confused fashion and replied.

"Not long, why were you watching that news report? Do we know that girl or something?" Antauri nodded and said.

"Yes, you know this girl well." He looked at the others a second before continuing. "The girl they were talking about was Jinmay." Chiro's eyes went wide at those words.

"Y-you mean, Jinmay is..." The silver monkey simply nodded. Chiro sat down in his chair with a look of shock. "What happened?" The others were quiet for a moment but finally Nova responded.

"She was hit by a drunk driver..." It was quiet again as no one seemed to know what else to say. Chiro's eyes watered as he thought about the dream he had the night before and what he had planned to do that day. He covered his face with his hands as he began to cry softly.

**A week later**

Chiro sat in a simple folding chair as he listened to the speaker. They were having the funeral service at the park since it was Jinmay's favorite place to be. After the funeral service they would take her to the burial site where her family would say their goodbyes. Chiro was the only person outside of her family that would go to the burial site. He was wearing a simple black suit and black dress shoes.

He looked around the place and his eyes soon fell on Katie and Jonathan Kokoro, Jinmay's parents or at least the people that had adopted her. They both looked miserable and he wished more than anything that he could change what happened but there was nothing he could do.

Jinmay was gone and that was that. Once all the speakers had finished and everyone else had said their goodbyes Jinmay's body was moved to the burial site. Chiro watched as her parents said their goodbyes and then walked up to say his own. He looked over her body, noting that she was wearing a simple green, spaghetti strap dress with matching shoes.

Her hair was let down and spread out slightly around her head and a single red rose was placed on her chest with her hands laid on top of the stem. _"Even in death she's absolutely beautiful."_Chiro thought sadly. "I'm going to miss you Jinmay, but I promise you I won't give up. I'll live on for the both of us... I hope you're safe and happy wherever you are now, and I..."

He looked down at his feet for a second before pulling a small black box out of his pocket. "I love you more than the world. I'm sure I'll see you again someday but until then every second I'm away from you will feel like an eternity." He opened the small box and took out a small silver ring with a pink, heart shaped gem on it.

"I was going to give this to you sooner but I had to wait till now because, well you know." He carefully slid the ring on her finger and sighed. "I love you Jinmay, but for now all I can say is... so long, not goodnight..." He walked away and watched sadly as she was buried. As he left the burial site the only thought running through his mind was. _"Goodbye, Jinmay."_

**A/N** This is a revised version of a story I posted before. If you've read the original version I would love to know if this version is any better formating wise or if it makes no difference. This story was inspired by the song Helena by My Chemical Romance. I don't own the show but I do own this story. Love Leader S. (^_^)


End file.
